La douleur, ensemble
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Harry Potter avait eu une vision où son parrain se faisait tuer. La panique, la peur,... Le survivant se précipita avec ses amis pour sauver Sirius, seulement celui-ci ne mourut pas comme l'avait prévu cet homme... Quoi ! Non ! Harry et Sirius s'étaient fait enlever par Lord Voldemort.


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** La douleur, ensemble

 ** _Résumé :_** Harry Potter avait eu une vision où son parrain se faisait tuer. La panique, la peur,... Le survivant se précipita avec ses amis pour sauver Sirius, seulement celui-ci ne mourut pas comme l'avait prévu cet homme... Quoi ?! Non ! Harry et Sirius s'étaient fait enlever par Lord Voldemort.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Anya

* * *

 **La douleur, ensemble**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La bataille du département des mystères**

* * *

Des pas résonnaient dans le ministère de la magie. Le souffle court. Le cœur battant la chamade. Les joues rouges sous l'effort de la course. Le groupe d'amis était constitué d'Harry Potter, alias le survivant, qui avait pris la tête de la troupe, d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley, les meilleurs amis du premier.

Il y avait également Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, ainsi que Ginny Weasley. La première était considérée comme folle et le deuxième comme un garçon maladroit et peureux qui n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor alors que la dernière était une gryffondor au tempérament de feu.

Armés de leur baguette magique, les adolescents passèrent devant une statue montrant des moldus écrasés sous le poids des sorciers. En voyant cela, Hermione détourna son visage colérique pour se concentrer sur le sauvetage de Sirius.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Harry Potter appuya sur le bouton neuf menant au département des mystères. La peur montait en lui en songeant à son parrain qui était en train de se faire torturer comme jamais. Cependant, cette peine permettait d'amplifier la colère et la haine qu'il vouait à Voldemort. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Le survivant aurait aimé être un garçon parfaitement normal qui séchait les cours, qui faisait une crise d'adolescence, que ses parents punissaient en le privant de sorties, il aurait voulu avoir des cadeaux à Noël et faire la décoration du sapin. Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que votre vie était parfaitement normale. Pas de sorcier à vos trousses. Pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage. Pas de morts, pas de blessés. Juste la paix. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué... Apparemment si.

Finalement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit après un temps interminable, dévoilant un lieu sombre, une parfaite métaphore de la vie de Harry.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un long couloir avec pour fin, une porte noire et lisse qui marquait l'entrée du département. La première salle était une pièce circulaire contenant douze portes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les murs se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes pendant un certain temps, ce qui était un mécanisme destiné à désorienter les personnes non autorisées à entrer.

Une fois que les adolescents réussirent à tenir debout sur leurs jambes sans tanguer, ils ouvrirent une des portes et entrèrent dans ce qui s'avérait être la salle du Savoir, où étaient entreposés de grands bacs transparents remplis de liquide où baignaient des cerveaux.

Avec un profond dégoût, ils retournèrent dans la salle d'entrée, marquant la porte utilisée d'une croix enflammée. Par la suite, ils en essayèrent une autre après que la salle ait de nouveau bougé. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans ce qui se trouvait être la salle de la Mort, avec son arcade entourée de gradins de pierre. La porte suivante refusa de s'ouvrir et résista à tout enchantement, ils passèrent à la pièce d'à côté, la salle du temps, qui contenait des lumières scintillantes qui étaient apparues dans un rêve à Harry.

Le groupe entra donc dans cette pièce. Elle était rectangulaire, éclairée par une belle lumière dansante et scintillante comme des pierres précieuses. Tous les objets liés au temps y étaient entreposés, comme les horloges ou des Retourneurs de Temps. D'après Hermione, au fond de la salle, on trouvait une immense cloche de cristal d'où provenait la lumière dans laquelle un minuscule oiseau pouvait naître, grandir et vieillir, avant de mourir et de renaître dans un œuf brillant comme un joyau, à l'infini.

Derrière cette cloche était située une porte menant à la salle du futur. C'était une salle garnie de hautes étagères remplies de prophéties et éclairée par des bougies à la flamme bleue. Les prophéties étaient protégées de telle sorte que seul le gardien de la prophétie ou les sujets de la prophétie pouvaient la tenir dans leurs mains. Les personnes non autorisées devenaient folles au simple toucher de l'une d'entre elles comme ce fut le cas pour Broderick Moroz.

En entrant dans cette salle qui paraissait si profonde et immense, un frisson traversa le corps du survivant. Quelque chose allait se passer. Le Gryffondor le sentait, comme un mauvais pressentiment qui le faisait être sur la défensive. Les amis de Harry observaient, quant à eux, les boules de cristal posées sur des coussins et lisaient les étiquettes accrochées à chaque prophétie, celles-ci contenaient le nom de la personne ou des personnes concernées.

\- Harry ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Cria Ronald en pointant une des prophéties.

En approchant de la découverte de Ron, l'élu du monde sorcier vit écrit sur l'étiquette "Harry James Potter et Lord Voldemort". Cette boule, si insignifiante parmi toutes les autres, si petite. Le jeune homme aurait aimé être comme cette boule, commune. À cet instant, quelque chose l'interpella…

\- Hermione... murmura le brun en regardant frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

\- Oui Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna la brune avec inquiétude.

\- Je crois qu'on est tombés dans une piège, souffla le survivant.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Neville d'une voix terrifiée, en regardant autour de lui.

\- Hermione, tu m'as dit que seul celui qui est concerné par une prophétie peut la toucher -Hochement de tête d'Hermione- Je pense que Voldemort m'a envoyé cette vision pour que je vienne ici et que je touche cette foutue boule qui a certainement un rapport avec mon rôle de survivant... Vite ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! S'exclama le rouge et or en courant vers la sortie, suivi de ses amis.

\- Potter, Potter, Potter... Tu es plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air... Malheureusement pour toi, tu es toujours aussi lent, siffla une voix traînante et moqueuse. Les gyrffondors sont si impulsifs... Si idiots.

En se tournant de nouveau vers la salle, les élèves de Poudlard découvrirent Malfoy Sénior qui venait d'apparaitre devant Harry avec son éternel sourire narquois et ses yeux gris, aussi froids que l'Antarctique. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, tombaient sur ses épaules fermes et carrées. Cependant, quelque chose gênait le brun dans son attitude, quelque chose qui sonnait bizarrement faux. Harry fronça les sourcils en observant le mangemort.

\- Veuillez me donner cette prophétie Potter, ordonna Malfoy en tendant sa main recouverte d'un gant.

\- Allez donc la prendre vous même ! Répondit le gryffondor avec toute son insolence.

\- Il n'est plus l'heure de jouer au malin monsieur Potter, donnez-la-moi, maintenant ! S'exclama le blond en faisant un pas vers lui, la main toujours tendue.

\- Vous pouvez toujours courir stupide serpent, répliqua le rouge et or en lançant un sortilège de désarmement sur l'adulte qui l'évita aisément.

Harry Potter prit la prophétie et la cacha dans sa poche. Ensuite, les gryffondors et la serdaigle se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, allant chacun dans une direction différente. Néanmoins, le groupe se retrouva coincé à un carrefour par l'arrivée d'une douzaine de Mangemorts - Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Avery, Walden Macnair, Crabbe, Nott, Augustus Rookwood, Jugson, Mulciber, menés par Lucius Malefoy, secondé par sa belle-sœur Bellatrix Lestrange - sortis de l'ombre qui exigeaient, gentiment évidemment, qu'Harry leur donne la prophétie.

Le survivant s'arrêta devant la baguette de la cousine de son parrain.

Réfléchis Harry, Réfléchis... "Utilisez votre cerveau Potter, enfin… Si vous en possédez un" répliqua la voix de Snape dans sa tête. Finalement, l'élu du monde sorcier commença à parler :

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça Lestrange, pour ton Voldy ? Et si, je lui envoyais plutôt ta tête. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une pute pour lui, les putes comme tout le reste, ça se remplace…

\- Ferme-la stupide sang-mêlé ! Et n'ose pas prononcer son nom encore une fois ! Cria Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette sur le "bébé" Potter.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? Voldemort est un salaud Bellatrix, un salaud de sang-mêlé, comme moi, qui quand il était gamin se faisait maltraiter par des enfants moldus. Oh ! Vous ne saviez pas que Voldy chou était un sang-mêlé ? C'est dommage... N'est-ce pas Monsieur Malfoy, vous et vos principes à la con, devez être en colère...

Harry continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes pour gagner du temps, exaspérant et énervant la mangemort, mais, lorsqu'elle commença à prononcer le sortilège de mort, Lucius empêcha sa seconde de le tuer car il détenait encore la fameuse prophétie. Néanmoins, pendant leur conversation, Lucius et Bellatrix avaient détruit deux prophéties, faisant émerger des esprits récitant des prophéties d'une voix lente et profonde, cette petite distraction donna une idée au brun. Harry livra de brèves instructions à ses amis : à son signal, ils allaient devoir détruire les étagères alentours, faisant ainsi tomber des centaines de milliers de prophéties.

Lorsque le mangemort se tourna de nouveau vers Harry Potter, il tendit sa main gantée :

\- Donnez-moi cette prophétie monsieur Potter, ordonna à nouveau l'aristocrate.

\- Certainement pas monsieur Malfoy, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire narquois. Vous lui expliquerez, n'est-ce pas ? Que je n'étais pas disposé à vous aider... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les futurs doloris qui vont vous heurter.

\- Monsieur Potter... Ne voulez-vous pas connaître les réponses ? Celle de votre cicatrice, de la volonté de Voldemort de vous tuer, et de la cause de la guerre ? Questionna Malfoy en essayant de garder un ton doux.

\- Et pourquoi faire monsieur Malfoy ? Vous croyez que ces réponses vont réellement changer quelques choses ? Je me fiche complètement de pourquoi qui fait quoi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais tuer Voldemort, non pas parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé mais simplement par vengeance, pour mes parents, signala le rouge et or. MAINTENANT !

Les six membres de l'Armée De Dumbledore utilisèrent des sortilèges de Réduction, détruisant les nombreuses étagères remplies de prophéties et semant un véritable chaos, distrayant les Mangemorts et permettant au groupe de s'enfuir. Nott réussit à attraper le bras de Harry mais se retrouva stupéfixé par une Hermione épuisée, puis blessée par les rayons des étagères s'effondrant. Harry, Hermione et Neville arrivèrent jusqu'à la salle du Temps et scellèrent la porte derrière eux, bloquant les deux Mangemorts à leur poursuite, mais ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été séparés des trois autres élèves.

Dans la salle du Temps, Harry stupéfixa l'un des deux Mangemorts qui les avaient rejoints. Neville désarma accidentellement l'autre Mangemort qui tentait de lancer un sortilège de mort à Hermione, mais arracha également sa baguette à Harry. Hermione repoussa le Mangemort avant qu'il n'ait pu récupérer sa baguette ; il se retrouva alors la tête dans une cloche de verre, qui ne cessa de la transformer en caboche de bébé avant de la faire vieillir et de la ramener à l'état de bébé dans un cycle de vieillissement et de renaissance permanent.

Les trois étudiants s'étaient réfugiés dans un bureau, rejoints rapidement par deux Mangemorts enfonçant la porte avec un maléfice d'Entrave, avant qu'ils n'aient pu la sceller. Hermione fit taire Dolohov à l'aide d'un Sortilège de Mutisme pour l'empêcher d'alerter les autres de leur position, et Harry immobilisa Jugson avec un Maléfice du Saucisson. Dolohov lança ensuite un maléfice, apparemment atténué par son mutisme, qui heurta Hermione désormais incapable de rester dans la bataille. Il réussit à briser la baguette et le nez de Neville avant de se retourner vers Harry, mais il fut distrait par l'arrivée du Mangemort resté avec la tête de bébé qui s'était extirpé de la cloche de verre, donnant à Harry l'opportunité de le pétrifier lui aussi.

Neville prit la baguette d'Hermione et la porta jusqu'à ce que lui et Harry retrouvent Ron, Ginny et Luna dans la pièce aux cerveaux. Ron avait été frappé par un sortilège qui l'avait rendu très confus et la cheville de Ginny avait été cassée, la laissant pâle et en état de choc. Ils avaient réussi à échapper aux Mangemorts à leur poursuite, grâce à Luna et à son sort de Réduction lancé sur le modèle de la planète Pluton, dans l'étrange salle de l'Espace, blessant ainsi leurs poursuivants.

Les six étudiants, désormais réunis, tentèrent de fuir, mais furent rattrapés par plusieurs Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix Lestrange, dans la salle d'entrée circulaire. Ils se réfugièrent à nouveau dans la salle aux cerveaux. Harry, Neville et Luna tentèrent de sceller les portes, mais les Mangemorts parvinrent à forcer le passage, renversant Luna au passage. Ron, dans son état de confusion qui aurait pu faire rire les autres dans d'autres circonstances, attrapa un cerveau dans la cuve qui tente de l'étrangler avec d'étranges tentacules. Ginny fut ensuite Stupéfixée par Bellatrix. Dans une tentative désespérée d'attirer les Mangemorts loin de ses amis blessés, Harry s'enfuit jusqu'à la salle de la Mort, où il fut rejoint par une dizaine de Mangemorts. Lorsque Neville arriva pour lui prêter main forte, Bellatrix utilisa le sortilège Doloris sur lui afin de forcer Harry à lui remettre la prophétie.

Le survivant regarda son ami souffrir avec de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Ce sort en plus. Le message était très clair. La folle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre Neville dans le même état que ses parents. Une rage sans nom glissa en Harry, faisant crépiter sa magie.

\- Donnez-moi la prophétie où votre ami va ressembler à ses parents, affirma Lucius en se mettant en face de lui.

Le brun sortit la prophétie de sa poche, la regardant fixement… Si Voldemort apprenait l'avantage - peu importait lequel - qu'il avait sur lui, le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait le contrer. Ce serait difficile de gagner, mais pas impossible. Sa décision prise, Harry était sur le point de remettre la prophétie à un Lucius Malefoy au visage fermé et froid quand Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey surgirent dans la salle et relancèrent la bataille.

Tonks parvint à assommer Lucius Malefoy, donnant à Harry et Neville assez de temps pour lui échapper, mais Harry fut attaqué par derrière par Walden Macnair. Neville enfonça la baguette d'Hermione dans l'œil du masque du Mangemort avec une expression dégoûtée, libérant Harry dans un cri de douleur.

Le survivant observa son ami et annonça - J'étais sûr que tu étais un pur gryffondor, faisant rire le garçon -. Harry stupéfixa le mangemort avant d'être attaqué par Dolohov, qui avait battu et blessé Maugrey. Le mangemort lança à Neville un Sortilège de Danse Endiablée et le même maléfice qu'il avait utilisé sur Hermione et sur Harry, que le charme du bouclier parvint à bloquer aisément.

Avant de pouvoir lancer un nouveau sort, Sirius l'attaqua à son tour et les deux commencèrent un duel. Harry frappa Dolohov avec le maléfice du saucisson, et Sirius commença un nouveau duel avec Bellatrix qui venait de terrasser Tonks. Au même moment, Kingsley se battait en duel avec Rookwood.

Une fois encore, Harry et Neville tentèrent de s'échapper, mais furent arrêtés par Malefoy et son sourire agaçant mais légèrement moins froid que d'habitude. Harry donna la prophétie à son ami, et frappa ensuite Malefoy dans le dos à l'aide d'un maléfice d'Entrave. Avant qu'il n'attaque de nouveau, Remus s'interposa entre eux et ordonna à Harry et à Neville de prendre les autres membres de l'AD et de fuir.

Alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la salle du Savoir, l'escalier s'effondra, la prophétie tomba alors de la poche de Neville et se brisa sur le sol en mille morceaux. Le survivant entendit un soupir de soulagement discret venant de quelqu'un derrière lui. Un cri de rage quitta la gorge de Bellatrix, le ramenant au présent.

La mangemort réussit à frapper son cousin d'un sortilège qui l'assomma. Le survivant, voulant l'aider, courut vers son parrain cependant, un sortilège, certainement le doloris, le fit se cogner la tête contre le sol, l'assommant à son tour.

Les hommes de l'ordre, pensant le survivant sauvé et retourné à la maison des Black avec les autres enfants, se précipitèrent vers la sortie, poursuivis par les mangemorts et les rires diaboliques de Bellatrix.

L'espion s'avança vers les deux corps sur le sol et afficha un visage fermé.

\- Pardonnez-moi, souffla Lucius avant de transplaner avec les deux corps.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


End file.
